C.l.c. Core C: External Innovative Network Conferences and Workshops. Among others, the PSO Center sponsored two conferences on comparative research with the HRS-like surveys, one at RAND in 2010 and one at Oxford in 2012. Participants in the latter included young researchers from geographical areas that have not been involved in the use of the HRS-type international data sets. Also in 2012, we co-funded a workshop organized by the Health Inequality Network in Southampton, UK, and funded a second workshop, on SSDI, at RAND's Washington office. Activities in Support of International Data Collection Efforts. Several RAND associates have formal roles in the various international HRS-like surveys. Hurd is an advisor to ELSA and a member of SHARE'S Scientific Monitoring Board; Kapteyn is chairman of that board and a member of LASI's International Advisory Committee; Smith is a member of that committee, an advisor to ELSA and TILDA, and chairman of CHARLS's Scientific Advisory Board; Lee is co-PI of LASI. Other International Collaborations. Smith has extensively collaborated with scholars from the Institute for Fiscal Studies in London who are co-PIs of ELSA. Some of that research has compared wealth holding and housing between the United States and the United Kingdom; other work has documented the health difference between the older populations of the two countries and illuminated the mechanisms responsible for the discrepancy. Hurd conducted collaborative research with the Mannheim (now Munich) Institute for the Economics of Ageing. He is also a member of the advisory boards of the Oxford Institute of Ageing and the University of Heidelberg, which houses the Network for Aging Research. Hurd and Rohwedder are fellows of the Network for Studies on Pension, Aging, and Retirement (NETSPAR), headquartered at Tilburg University in the Netherlands. Collaboration with Other NIA Centers. Researchers in aging at the University of Michigan and at RAND collaborate in developing and increasing the utility of the HRS. Scholars from the two centers also collaborate in individual research efforts, e.g., Internet Interviewing and the HRS, an ROl; RAND researchers are involved in the POl, Behavior on Surveys and in the Economy. Another R01, Working Lives, Physiological Dysregulation, and International Health Differences, involves Michaud (PI), Hurd (co-PI), and Eileen Crimmins, who directs the USC/UCLA center (co-PI).